


Compromise

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Gai has gotten used to compromises with his boyfriend since moving in together, but there are some things that are just a little too much
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Compromise

There were a lot of compromises that had to be made when it came to sharing a house, Gai had learned that within the first hour of moving into his new place with his boyfriend. Compromises on where things went, how best to decorate the new dwellings and even who got what space to put the things they had brought with them from their old place.

Compromises were a natural part of any relationship, and he was more than willing to make as many of them as he had to in order to keep himself and Kakashi happy. He had agreed to let Kakashi put his sunflower in the living room alongside the succulent that Naruto had given him for his birthday. Kakashi in turn had begrudgingly agreed to allow Gai to decorate the window ledge of their bedroom with Tortoises, even though he had made it clear that he thought they looked better on the kitchen’s windowsill.

Compromises were easy, but this. Whatever Gai found himself looking at right now, there was no compromise for.

“No.” He tried to look stern, his resolve on the matter unbudging. Unfortunately the eye sore that stood directly in front of him made it almost impossible to hold any look on his face except extreme horror. 

“What?” Kakashi returned his gaze, obviously a little confused on the matter “did i forget something?”

“You are not wearing...that, to bed,” Gai waved his hand towards the outfit for emphasis, sighing when Kakashi looked down at the outfit that he was currently wearing and tried to examine what exactly was wrong with it. “It’s horrible. Where did you even get something that ugly?”

“It’s cute,” Kakashi protested, his good eye glancing back up at Gai as his fingers curled into the fabric at the bottom of his top and gave it a self conscious tug “and Asuma got it for my birthday last year.”

Asuma, of course this was all his doing. He always thought it was funny to find the ugliest things he could and gift it to his friends. He had stopped trying that trick with Gai years ago after he realized that the green beast never wore any of the atrocious things that he had gotten him.

Kakashi, unfortunately, was a different story. He had never had much of a need for fashion, always preferring to be out in public in his uniform and never worrying too much about wearing anything else even on nights out with his friends or days off. When he did find himself in need of civilian clothing, he usually went to Gai for help. Even if he was known for the bright green spandex that everyone complained about, Gai had a taste for what looked good and was always able to make his boyfriend look like a functioning human being in public.

Apparently, home was not a place that Kakashi figured he needed fashion guidance. 

“Come on Gai,” his hands dropped from the ugly red fabric of his shirt and came up to settle behind his head “it’s not that bad.”

“It’s an eyesore,” Gai insisted “and I absolutely refuse to sleep beside a man who thinks that it’s an appropriate outfit for bed.”

“You make it sound as if you have to look at me all night,” Kakashi responded with a lazy look “we’re going to bed, which involves sleeping.”

“That doesn’t mean i’m not going to wake up at some point and want to look at you,” It was a true fact. Gai quiet enjoyed spending time watching his boyfriend sleep when he woke up in the morning. It was one of the few times that Kakashi looked peaceful, the worries of the world washed away from his face.

That sight wouldn’t be as enjoyable if he had to wake up and have his eyes burned out by the absolute atrocity that was his boyfriends sleep outfit. If the bright red fabric wasn’t bad enough he absolutely could not stand the ridiculous bright pink shurikens that littered the entire shirt, burning themselves into his pupil’s with no remorse.

“No,” He shook his head “no, i refuse. This is absolutely too much.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Gai,” Kakashi complained, his feet already starting to move towards the bed. “It’s just a sleep set.”

“It is the most hideous thing i have ever seen in my life,” Gai insisted “and I've seen Ebisu shirtless!”

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks “Did...did you just…”

“Yes i just insulted my Teammate,” Gai said sternly, “the man doesn’t know what a tan is. I was blinded for a day as soon as the sun hit his chest and this monstrosity that you’re wearing is about to blind me for life from sheer ugliness!”

“Ouch,” Kakashi threw a hand over his heart “that hurt Gai.”

“If you were honestly insulted you wouldn’t be talking,” Gai reminded his boyfriend “please just...do you have nothing else to wear?”

“All of my sleep clothes were given to me by Asuma,” Of course they were. Asuma existed to make Gai’s life difficult “I mean...i guess i could see if i have something that you hate less…”

“No, no just…” Gai paused for a moment. He couldn’t actually bring himself to kick Kakashi out of bed. Kakashi never slept well alone and he would complain in the morning about not having any cuddles. He didn’t want to do that to his boyfriend, but he also didn’t want to wake up beside the ugliest outfit he had ever seen.

Compromises. Those were a good thing.

“How about just the pants?” He offered “they’ll be hidden under the blanket and they don’t distract from your pretty face.”

If Kakashi didn’t insist on wearing his mask to bed, Gai was certain he would be seeing a blush on his face right now. He always blushed whenever Gai made a comment about his beautiful face. 

“I...fine,” Kakashi wasted no time in reaching down and carefully pulling the hideous top over his shoulders, tossing it off to the side for retrieval in the morning. Gai, however, had no intentions of letting it get to that point. He always woke up before Kakashi, and his first goal in the morning was to pick that hideous shirt up off of the ground and dispose of it in the nearest bin. 

His second goal was to hunt down Asuma and ensure that man never bought his boyfriend another hideous outfit again. There were only so many compromises he could make when it came to clothing.

“You know,” he pulled his attention back to the present, smiling when he noticed that Kakashi had reached the bed and was pulling the blanket back to crawl in beside him “one of these days I'm going to think that you hate the way i dress.”

“Kakashi, eternal youthful rival whom I love so much,” He held out an arm and chuckled when Kakashi immediately curled up into his side and buried his face into his neck “Your clothing choices are horrendous at best, but thankfully the rest of you more than makes up for it.”

He could feel Kakashi’s laugh vibrating against his skin, sending shivers down his spin as he curled his arm around the other man’s shoulder and pulled him close. 

This was it, this was what happiness was. Kakashi’s warm body pressed against his and his soft breath brushing against his skin. Nothing could make his life any better.

Well, Kakashi learning the difference between ‘cute’ cloths and hideous clothes would certainly help, but he’d learned long ago not to make it a deal breaker when it came to his favorite introvert.


End file.
